A conventional stacked roofing washers assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,580, and generally includes a plurality of roofing washers which are collated by a flexible member extending through respective central apertures in the roofing washers. A formation such as a knot is formed at an end of the flexible member after the flexible member extends through the roofing washers so that the stacked roofing washers can be hanged when pulled from the other end of the flexible member. The formation can be deformed if the flexible member is forcibly pulled way from the stacked of roofing washers. The deformed knot is so deformed that it is able to be forcibly pulled through the central apertures. Nevertheless, the deformation of the formation cannot be controlled and could be slightly too large to be pulled through the central apertures. Therefore the central apertures could be enlarged or even damaged. This affects the function of the washers when a nail extends through the enlarged central apertures.
The present invention intends to provide a holding member that is made of flexible material and includes a removable end piece which has a flexible and expandable spikes so as to expand to contact the last one washer in the stacked washers. The end piece can be forcibly disengaged from the holding member by pulling the holding member.